Extraños
by cherryway
Summary: Si, eran raros, melosos, diferentes y pervertidos y eso todos podrían comprobarlo, pero de que se amaban, se amaban y eso estaba muy claro, sobre todo para ellos.


A las 6:30 en punto sonó el despertador de nuestra querida meister; se despertó, y lo primero que vio fue una gran mata de pelo blanco sobre su cuello, sonrió instintivamente y lo removió de su lugar, Soul sonrío al sentir la mano de ella intentando moverlo y abrió sus ojos; unos grandes ojos verde oliva lo observaban sonriente.  
-Levántate ya Evans, debemos alistarnos para irnos al Shibusen- dijo Maka mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba atrás a un somnoliento Soul.  
-pero estoy muy cansado por la misión de anoche- replico.  
-Soul, estaba muy fácil, no puedo creer que el gran Soul Eater este cansado por una misión de ese tipo- dijo Maka mientras se vestía y el arma la observaba casi durmiendo y… deleitándose con la vista que ella le daba.  
-aun así- dijo mientras se rascaba un ojo –me canso y punto- Se levanto de la cama y la observo, ella comenzó a reír suavemente.  
-Soul, vístete ya; estas actuando como un viejo y solo tienes 18- Salió de la habitación esperando que él la siguiera pero no lo hizo, extrañada volvió mirar a la habitación donde la guadaña tenía una cara de pánico.  
-Maka, ¿no creerás que me puedo quedar impotente, o si?- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a reír –No Soul, no te quedaras impotente… creo, ósea no, claro que no- negó repetidamente con la cabeza –ósea por kami-sama! Tienes 18 años, estas en la edad más fértil de todas- y se sonrojo un poco.  
-Mmm y oye, ¿no quiere que lo comprobemos?- y Maka entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Luego de ese pequeño contratiempo, a las 7:25 estaban tomando desayuno; Soul comía sus huevos con tocino, deleitándose de la cocina de su compañera –Oh Maka, esto está perfecto, se nota que sabes mis gustos- le sonrió con su sonrisa de tiburón, esa que ella ama. Y ella se puso a pensar y le pregunto:  
-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estamos juntos?- a lo que él respondió -4 años, ¿por?- se quedo mirándola fijamente y ella le negó con la cabeza, y él se dio cuenta del error –no, miento. Estamos juntos hace 7 años-  
-Llevamos bastante tiempo juntos ¿no? Al menos yo, te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano- aseguro ella.  
-¿Al menos yo? Por favor Maka, ¿Qué acaso crees que no te conozco lo suficiente?- contesto bastante enojado; y se sintió ofendido –Para que sepas, te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Sé que te gusta una cucharada y media de azúcar a tu te verde o rojo, que luego de leer un libro te gusta que te escuche hablar sobre los personajes, que tomas la tasa por cualquier parte menos por el aza, porque te incomoda, que al besarte te gusta que te muerda el labio, o que quedas encantada cuando te compro un ramo de jazmines, en fin, conozco todo de ti, así como espero que tú me conozcas lo suficiente- dijo, curiosamente sorprendido de haberle dicho eso en vez de molestarla.  
-Vaya…- Maka estaba anonadada –andamos bastantes profundos hoy, ¿no, Soul? Pero si tan bien me conoces, te habrás dado cuenta que hace un rato no quede satisfecha, ¿no?- Soul se paró de la mesa seguro de si mismo y dijo –entonces, vamos a la cama, te debo un orgasmo- y Maka (siguiéndolo a través de la habitación) se sonrojo como solo Soul sabía hacerlo y cerro nuevamente la puerta tras de si.  
Y para sorpresa de ambos, luego de todo eso, salieron del edificio en donde Vivian a las 8:00 en punto, llegarían temprano al Shibusen (ya que entraban a las 8:30)  
-Hey, Evans, hoy quiero ir en moto- le dijo mientras sacudía las llaves de la Harley Davidson de Soul.  
-Como quieras princesa- Le guiño el ojo y subió junto a ella a la moto.  
-Wow Soul, ¿Por qué andas tan romántico?- pregunto muy interesada  
-No lo se, supongo que hoy me siento bien- replico el arma.  
Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron al Shibusen; se estacionaron y Soul caballerosamente le tendió la mano a su novia para que bajara. Todos los que estaban en los estacionamientos del recinto se les quedaron mirando (no necesariamente porque son pareja, porque son la meister y arma mas conocidos y admirados). De fondo de se escucharon algunos murmullos, risas y suspiros.  
En esos instantes ella se pregunto algo que la dejo pensando.  
-Nee, Evans, hace un rato ¿usaste condón?- Soul casi se tropieza de la impresión, se trapico con su propia saliva y tocio –¿¡Que te sucede hoy, Maka!? Andas muy directa, ¿acaso no podías preguntarme esto en privado?- le dijo muy apenado, pocas veces el señor cool se sonrojaba y esta era de una de esas veces.  
-No lo se Soul, es solo que yo no me he tomado la pastilla y bueno, me lo preguntaba- dijo tranquilamente.  
Soul ya se había calmado y coquetamente le pregunto –¿Qué? ¿Acaso tan bueno estuve que olvidaste si use condón?- La empujo contra la pared, ambas manos sosteniendo las suyas sobre el muro.  
-Claro que si Evans, contigo siempre es bueno- y la guadaña la beso dulcemente, mordiéndole el labio (como le gusta a ella, claro). Cuando terminaron el beso, recién, se vinieron a dar cuenta de todas las personas que los observaban; se sonrojaron instintivamente. Ella le miro con cariño y dulzura, el la miro con amor y paciencia y le susurro al oído con tono meloso -¿Nee princesa, quieres que nos saltemos las clases hoy?- y Maka con su carácter le grito -¡Pervertido! ¡Aguántate hasta que lleguemos a casa, Baka!- y se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando hacia la entrada del Shibusen. Hasta que el arma le susurro al oído:  
-Te amo- y Maka le correspondió con un –Yo igual te amo-.  
Si, eran raros, melosos, diferentes y pervertidos y eso todos podrían comprobarlo, pero de que se amaban, se amaban y eso estaba muy claro, sobre todo para ellos.


End file.
